<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescue Her by Aleutaer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668761">Rescue Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleutaer/pseuds/Aleutaer'>Aleutaer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know how to tag, Possession, Violence, help me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleutaer/pseuds/Aleutaer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpia wants some assistance with some bandits that are moving in toward the Fright Zone. Bow and Adora offer to help only to have it not turn out as simple as they thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra lay curled up in Adora’s arms, purring into her chest as she slept. It had taken some getting used to the giant bed that they had claimed for themselves at Brightmoon, especially compared to the bunk beds that they used to share back in the Fright Zone. Adora nuzzled into Catras hair as she began to stir, giving her a peck on the head. This was how they almost woke up every morning, Catra purring in content and Adora waking up because of the vibrations tickling against her skin. She’d never complain though; she’d never get tired of waking up with her in her arms. If only they could lay that way all day.</p><p>“Morning.” Adora giggles as she feels Catra stretch her arms around her and wrap her tail around her calf. </p><p>“It’s too early.” Catra was never an early riser and it took Adora a lot of convincing to get her up otherwise, but she had her ways. Adora grinned as she slid her hand down her girlfriends back and to the base of her tail, scratching lightly, hearing a stifled gasp come from below her chin.</p><p>“<em>Adora</em>…” Claws now dug into her back. It was one of Catras sweet spots and she <em> hated </em> that Adora used it against her.</p><p>“Problem?”</p><p>“You know that’s not going to get us out of bed,” Catras voice had gone husky as she pushed Adora on her back, straddling her hips. It may not get them out of the bed, but it certainly wakes her up. Adora looked up into those blue and gold eyes as she felt claws run down her arms to her wrists, holding them down. A shiver ran down her spine. Catra had gone from tired kitten to a wild cat on the prowl in a matter of seconds. She leaned down to Adoras ear, letting a breath out against it as she moved in closer to nip at her earlobe-</p><p> </p><p>“Adora!”</p><p> </p><p>A knock came from the other side of the door. </p><p> </p><p>Catra groaned as she let her head fall against Adoras shoulder. “Dammit, Sparkles..”</p><p>Adora laughed and kissed her shoulder. “What is it, Glimmer?” She called back to the door. She had to admit, she was just as annoyed that Glimmer chose now to show up as Catra was.</p><p>“We need to see you in the war room as soon as possible!”</p><p>She felt Catras body go tense on top of her at the words. Adora didn’t like it anymore than she did. It had been so long since they had been called in for a meeting.  </p><p>“We’ll be right there.”  She sighed, glancing over at her girlfriend who had gone still.</p><p>“Catra?”</p><p>“I don’t want you to go…” the tone of seduction was gone and had been replaced with a slight pain next to the girls ear. </p><p>“Babe, I don’t like it anymore than you do, but if they need me-“</p><p>“You don’t always have to be the hero, Adora.” it was harsh now, which was understandable; it was something Catra was working on. That didn’t make her feel any less guilty. Catra sat up enough to roll off, leaving Adora cold and missing the weight on top of her.</p><p>         </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They entered the war room to Glimmer pacing at the head of the table, Bow was sitting at a seat closer to her and waved as the two walked in. “Hey guys.”</p><p>“This better be good...” Catra mumbled as she sat and pulled a leg up to her chest, her tail twitching. Adora placed a hand on her shoulder as she sat beside her, a light reminder telling her to calm down.</p><p>“Scorpia has requested our assistance to help with some new bandits that were making a move toward the Fright Zone.” Glimmer said as she stopped to look at them. She saw Catra flinch at the name and glanced at Adora, who slid a hand over to Catras thigh and gave a light squeeze under the table.</p><p>“What kind of bandits? I can’t imagine she would need much of our help.” </p><p>“I think it’s just in case. She had described it more of a scouting mission to see what she was dealing with and if things got out of hand.” Bow chimed in. “I'm sure not all of us have to go.” A light thumping could be heard as someone’s tail flicked annoyingly against a leg of their wooden chair. </p><p>“I figured maybe Bow and Ado-“</p><p>“Why can’t <em> you </em> go?” Catra hissed at Glimmer. She was trying to keep her cool but she was already irritated with how insignificant the mission sounded, that it even needed to be discussed like this. They didn’t need to be doing this anymore; they didn’t need to be using Adora for every single issue they had. They didn’t need to be using her for <em> She-Ra </em>.</p><p>“Someone has to watch the castle”</p><p>“From what?!”</p><p>Glimmer flinched and squeezed her hands into fists before continuing. </p><p>“They.. may have found remains of some First Ones Tech..” her voice trailed off as she looked at them. “But we could be wrong, y’know?” She tried to give a laugh to lighten the atmosphere in the room that had suddenly turned tense. The Tech was the last thing you wanted getting into the wrong hands.</p><p>“Bow and Adora would be best for the situation, just in case.”</p><p>Catra frowned as she stared at the table, clenching her jaw. Obviously voicing her opinion wasn’t going to get her anywhere at this point, especially since she knew Adora would never say no when it came to helping her friends.</p><p>“It should be easy enough. “Adora finally spoke up, looking over at Bow then to Catra since she had fallen silent. </p><p>She couldn’t sit there anymore and listen to her willingly do this again.</p><p>“Go for it, Princess…” her tone was cold as she got up from her seat and walked out of the room.</p><p>Adora sighed and looked over to Bow and Glimmer. “Go talk to her, I’ll get things ready for you two to go.” Glimmers voice was soft. As much as her and Catra tended to butt heads, she still felt bad for upsetting her. Adora nodded as she got up. “Thanks, Glim.”</p><p>She had an idea where Catra liked to go when she was upset. She walked to the far end of the castle where there was a courtyard with a terrace that overlooked the river below.  The flowers that ShadowWeaver had planted had since then been replaced with ones that were a more brighter in color. She walked out the double doors of the courtyard and saw Catra leaning against the stone railing, staring out into the distance. Her ear twitched as she heard Adora walk and turned her head away from the sound. That is, until she felt warm arms wrap around her and a chin rest against her shoulder, which she leaned her head into.</p><p><br/>
“You don't have to go, you know. I’m sure someone else could go with Bow.”  Catra’s voice was softer now that she had time to calm down.</p><p><br/>
“I’m sure it’s something so small, I’ll be back before you know it… and maybe we can pick up where we left this morning. “Adora leaned in and nuzzled into her neck, feeling Catras purr come to life against her cheek. </p><p><br/>
“Fine.” Catra pressed back into her before turning around in her arms, wrapping her own around Adoras neck, pulling her down. “You better not leave me waiting too long,” she leaned in, gazing  into those baby blues and tugged at Adoras lip lightly with her teeth. “I won't play as nice, then” she let out a squeaky giggle as she heard a small gasp before kissing her. She felt a grin form against her lips as she felt Adoras hand slide back over to the base of her tail.</p><p><br/>
“Nuh uh!” Catra grabbed her arm before she could feel the fingertips press into her fur. “You don't get to do that before you leave!”</p><p><br/>
“But it’s okay for you to tease?” Adora smirked as she raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to blush and push her away.</p><p><br/>
“Whatever!” Catra crossed her arms and looked away from the blonde laughing at her.</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry, baby,” Adora lightly placed her hands on Catras shoulders and pulled her in, kissing her forehead. “I’ll be back before you know it.”</p><p><br/>
“Better be.” Catra mumbled before sighing and pulling her in for a hug. “Just be careful.” She glanced over at the doorway over Adoras shoulder and saw Bow waiting. Mostly grinning because of how <em> cute </em> they looked. She rolled her eyes at him and lowered her voice. “Bow Boy is here”</p><p><br/>
Adora gave her a light squeeze before pulling away. “I’ll see you tonight.” She gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking back to the doors to Bow.<br/>
Catra sighed and wrapped her arms back around herself, her tail swaying behind her. She always missed her so much when she was gone. She smiled lightly as Adora waved and vanished beyond the door frame.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
It was getting late as Catra was in their bedroom, sitting at the windowsill with her knees pulled up to her chest and tail tightly around her ankles, looking out at the stars.  Waiting was the agonizing part. Waiting to make sure her girlfriend came home safe and in one piece, just waiting to have her back in her arms.  Her ears perked up when she heard running down the halls outside the door. She jumped up and ran to the door, swinging it open and poking her head out. Something was wrong. Catra ran out and followed one of the guards to the castle entrance where everyone was gathered. She shoved her way through the front of the guards and stopped.<br/>
Glimmer was helping Bow onto a small portable stretcher, his clothes ripped, a bandage wrapped around his head with blood seeping through and his eye swollen shut. She stepped forward as a couple guards lifted Bow and carried him off to the infirmary. Glimmer turned and looked at her, eyes filled with pain and her pale face making Catras heart drop to the floor.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“They have Adora.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra and Glimmer find out what happened to Adora and the mission</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra lost track of time as she stared at Glimmer, the words she spoke refusing to register in her brain. They couldn’t <em> have </em>Adora, she wouldn’t go down without a fight. Was it a trap from the beginning? No, Scorpia wouldn’t do such a thing… would she?</p>
<p>“Catra?” </p>
<p>Catra jumped as Glimmer touched her arm. </p>
<p>“We need to go get her.” Catra was able to breathe again, pulling away from her. </p>
<p>“I agree with you 100%, but we need a plan. We need to figure out what happened from Bow when he wakes up.” Glimmer was trying to speak some sense into her. </p>
<p>They couldn’t just wait around for Bow to wake up, who knows how long that would take. She wasn’t about to lose Adora again by standing around. Catra shook her head and looked away from Glimmer.</p>
<p>“We can’t- <em> I </em> can’t wait for that to happen, Sparkles. You can stay back and wait for Bow boy to wake up, but who knows what those bandits are doing.”</p>
<p>“Catra, please.. Do this for her. It won't be any good if we rush in to save her and get caught too. You know she wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to us. If something happened to <em> you </em>.”</p>
<p>Catra squeezed her eyes shut for a second, hating that she was right. She bit her lip and looked back at her, watching. Glimmers gaze never faltered, like she was hoping and praying the words would finally sink in and sound rational to her. Catra knew rushing in could be a disaster after seeing what happened to Bow, but the tightness in her chest because she would have to wait when Adora was in danger was almost unbearable. </p>
<p>“Fine… but not because I want to.”</p>
<p>Glimmer nodded with a faint smile. “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours had passed as Glimmer sat next to Bows bed, holding his hand in hers, watching him sleep. Catra was leaning with her back against the wall, arms crossed as her tail would lightly thump against the wall from time to time. She watched Glimmer stare at the rise and fall of Bows chest as if she was just expecting it to stop. Catra opened her mouth to say something when a groan rose from Bow.<br/><br/>“Bow?” Glimmer straightened up as she looked up to his face, watching his eyes open.<br/><br/>“Hey Glimmer…” a light smile appeared across his lips before looking over at Catra who had walked over to the foot of the bed; the smile fading just as fast as it formed. Catra felt a twinge of pain in her chest from his expression. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she looked at him.</p>
<p><br/>“What happened? I thought you guys went to just scout with Scorpia and now Ado-”<br/><br/>“Catra…” She stopped and looked at Glimmer. <em> Calm down. Right. </em> This was something she was also helping Catra with when Adora wasn’t able to. Sometimes another outside source certainly helped.  Catra sighed as she gave a nod and looked back toward Bow.<br/><br/>“It’s okay.” Bow said as he gave Glimmers hand a light squeeze. “It <em> was </em> just a scouting mission, and everything was going great until they started shooting some sort of dart...”<br/><br/>“Dart?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, “Bow nodded over to the nightstand where a glass dart was sitting in an emesis basin. “One of those. The one that hit me got stuck in my quiver, luckily, but I have a feeling they weren’t exactly aiming for me anyway. They missed Scorpia, too.”</p>
<p>Catra raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Glimmer. “Missed?” </p>
<p>“They were aiming for Adora.”</p>
<p>Glimmer stared at their hands. “They knew she would be coming…” she trailed off before looking over at Catra.</p>
<p>“But how? What even happened? How did you get attacked? The bandits?” Catra wanted so desperately to put the pieces together already. They never should have agreed to this mission. She never should have let her go alone. </p>
<p>“About that… the dart kind of backfired on them after they landed Adora with it.” Bow started before looking past Catra toward the doorway.</p>
<p>“She took them out, wildcat. Then she turned on us.”</p>
<p>Catras heart sank as she looked behind her to see Scorpia; a little beat up but better than Bow.<br/><br/>“Remember what happened when we went to the Northern Reach and she had gotten in contact with the disc? It’s like that… but inside her.” Bow said, looking to Glimmer.  </p>
<p>“You can’t stop her by just taking the sword away this time,” she trailed off as she looked over to the dart sitting in the basin. “Because it’s some sort of serum.”</p>
<p>Catra watched her examine the dart, squeezing her nails into her palms. “Do you think you can make one? A counterserum?”</p>
<p>Glimmer thought before looking back over at Catra, nodding some. “I think I can. I can get with Aunt Casta, maybe she has a spell that can reverse the properties of it and turn her back to normal.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I can jog her memory in the meantime.”  Catra looked back over to Scorpia. “Maybe Glimmer can get us back to the Fright Zone and-“</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’ll work, wildcat. She was pretty set on, well…” Scorpia gestured to herself then to Bow.  Catra shook her head and looked back at Glimmer, biting her lip. Glimmer watched her, she knew her well enough at this point to know when her mind was set and when she wasn’t about to take no for an answer. Glimmer nodded some, picking up the basin with the dart and walked over to a guard who had been standing outside the door. Catras ear twitched as she heard her whisper orders from the hallway before stepping back inside. She glanced back at Glimmer as she walked in.</p>
<p>Bow exchanged looks with Glimmer before looking to Catra. “Be careful. She didn’t know who we were but maybe she’ll recognize you.”</p>
<p>Catra blinked. No one said a word but they already had a plan in place. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard Glimmers footsteps already echoing down the hallway. She gave him a quick wave before running after her, Scorpia following. </p>
<p>“What’s the plan, Sparkles? I know you’re brewing something in that head of yours.” Catra asked as she caught up next to her. Glimmer walked into the armory and over to the Bows desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out the box that contained the earpieces they had used before and made her way back to Catra and Scorpia, holding it open. </p>
<p>Catra watched her before taking one and pressing it into her ear. “You’re letting me go?”</p>
<p>“Scorpia will be going with you since she knows the situation better and she also knows when to bail, unlike a certain Magicat.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m right here.” Catra frowned. She had a point, though. </p>
<p>“Anyway. You’re going long enough to assess the situation. If it gets too hairy, call me and I will come get you. Please don’t do something reckless.” Glimmer took Catras shoulders in her hands, looking at her. “Do you understand? I know you want to get Adora back, but if she’s not mentally there, she‘ll never forgive herself if she finds out that she hurt you.”</p>
<p>Catra watched her and nodded some, her voice soft. “I know. Thank you, I guess, for doing this. You didn’t have to.” Catra averted eye contact, she wasn’t good at these kinds of things. </p>
<p>Glimmer smiled then looked over to Scorpia. “Ready?”</p>
<p>“I was born ready!”</p>
<p>If Catra rolled her eyes anymore they were going to get stuck. “Ready.”</p>
<p>“Remember what I said, Horde scum!” Glimmer grinned as she teleported them off to the Fright Zone.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shivers ran down Catras spine as they walked inside. The memories started to force their way back in as she ran her hand along the wall; the silence was deafening.  She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them to look at Scorpia. </p>
<p>“Where did you see her last?”</p>
<p>Scorpia stopped to think. “I was too busy running with Bow, I think it was near the throne room, though.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course it was.</em>
</p>
<p>Catra nodded and started making her way down the corridors with Scorpia ahead of her, leading the way.  “The bandits must have been eavesdropping on you to know you were getting help.”</p>
<p>“That’s my guess, because they really didn’t care about me or Bow. If anything they wanted us out of the way to get She-ra. They probably wanted to use her for themselves.” Scorpia kept talking as she walked on, Catra slowing her pace. <em> She-ra </em>… of course they would have gotten Adora while she was in that form. No wonder she took all of them out so easily. She glanced up at the ceiling, just now noticing the blood that had been splattered around. Her tunnel vision really kicked in here, huh?</p>
<p>Catra started walking to close the gap with Scorpia when she froze, ears twitching as she heard a scraping sound come from behind her. The sound of steel dragging along the floor echoed in the corridor, making Catras hair stand on end. Her ears flattened as she turned to look, a pair of red eyes stared at her elevated off the ground from the shadows. Her breath caught in her throat.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey, Catra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you'll hate me for my cliffhangers, but theres no better way to stop a chapter</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my first multichapter fic. Thanks to everyone in the spop discord for really motivating me to write &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>